Hunters can be small Can't they?
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: First ever Supernatural fic! Full summary inside. Rated T for safety! De aged Sam!
1. Trouble in the Underground City

**A/N: Hello everybody! So first Supernatural fic! So be gentle? Maybe? To my Supernatural fans who follow my Criminal Minds fics! It's finally here! You're getting a face full of de aged Sam Winchester! Whoo! Okay, few things before we get started. 1-I'm not new to Supernatural. I've been a fan since day one! Although I am new to writing it so if everyone seems out of character forgive me. It'll get better. 2-Flames will be used to roast marshmallows. Needless to say they are not welcome. 3-To my Criminal Minds followers you know who Kira is, but everyone else I've placed a back story of her on my profile so you might want to check it out. 4-JOIN ME ON THE DARK SIDE! Lol. Any questions, concerns, suggestions, ideas feel free to shoot me a PM! My Criminal Minds Jedi are always throwing ideas at me, and they do show up so if you have an idea, lay it on me and you just might see it! So without further ado let's get started!**

**A/N 2: This can be set in any season! So don't be surprised if Loki, Castiel, or others pop out to play. Also the Underground City is totally made up.**

**Summary: While on a hunt Dean, Kira, and Sam run into trouble! Uh oh! When the underground city collapses Sam gets trapped! AHH! Kira changes into her wolf skin and bolts off for help while Dean stays and tries to free their fallen sibling. While fighting to stay awake, he really wishes he was still a kid sometimes and his wish comes true thanks to a certain trickster. De-aged Sam. Dean-24 Kira-(Doesn't age. But if she did she'd be 22) Sam-20/De-aged 5**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are my own, so grammar nazi's be prepared to tear your hair out.**

**Trouble in the Underground City.**

Kira sang away softly to Stranger Inside by Shinedown as she cruised down the highway. She and her brothers were heading to their next hunt in an Underground City in Akron, Ohio. Kira took a glance at her sleeping siblings and smiled. Her and Dean argued a few hours earlier about who would drive all night and Kira won seeing as how Dean lost his battle with exhaustion. Sammy however no matter what age the vibrations, purr of the engine, everythnig about the Impala would put him right to sleep. Even Deans Metallica or AC/DC would put him to sleep. Kira preferred Shinedown, Three Days Grace, Evanesence, Linkin Park, all that fun shit. She chuckled and turned her attention back to the road. Once she saw the 'Welcome to Ohio' sign she pulled over and cut the engine. She turned off the radio and got out. She grabbed a few blankets and straighted out her brothers so they were laying out on the seats. She laid the thick army blankets over her brothers and silently closed their doors, she then changed into her wolf skin and laid down in front of Sams door on the drivers side. Older protective sibling instincts were kicking in. She got comfortable and drifted off.

The next morning Sam woke up early as he usually did and quietly got out of the car to stretch. He yawned a jaw huge jaw popping yawn and stretched with his limbs popping happily. He folded his blanket and placed it in the trunk, he noticed his big sister sleeping in her wolf skin by his door on the drivers side. He chuckled and went over to her and gently rubbed her back. Kira sighed and opened her eyes. She could tell it was Sam rubbing her back. Sam had a gentle touch. She got up and stretched and shook to straighten her fur. She changed back to human side and smiled at Sam.

"Good morning." She greeted.

"Morning. Kira did you drive all night?" Sam asked.

"Yeah why?" She asked.

Sammy sighed. "When did you go to sleep?"

"About 4ish." She said grabbing her toothbrush out from her duffle with Sammy doing the same. The two brushed their teeth and saw Dean was still dead to the world. Sam smiled a wicked Chesire cat grin and reached through the window and beeped the horn. They doubled over in laughter as Dean sputtered and cursed awake.

"Sammy you bitch!" Dean swore.

Sammy couldn't talk due to him laughing so much. He also glared at Kira who was laughing just as hard.

"Kira! We're not suppose to encourage this!" He said firmly.

Kira snorted. "Says the one who starts half the prank wars and I think Loki might've corrupted him."

"Bastard." Dean said brushing his teeth. Sam and Kira laughed.

The other two climbed in the car. Kira let Sam take the front and got into the back figuring that Dean was more than ready to drive his 'baby' again.

Dean finished up and got into the drivers seat and turned on the engine.

"Oh yeah. That's my girl." He cooed patting the dashboard.

Sam and Kira rolled their eyes. They went about reading the case and discussing plans, while Dean scowled and tried to some Metallica or AC/DC on the radio.

"How far is this Underground City?" Dean asked.

"Not too much farther. It's in Akron. Just outside the city." Kira said.

"So what are we hunting again?" Dean asked.

"Uh a siren. Apparently she's been luring college kids and taking advantage of them. Once she's finished she kills then with a dagger made of lead found in the mines of the Underground." Sam relayed.

"This siren is also a shapeshifter, meaning she can change her image into the thing you desire the most. She even has a high pitched scream which can deafen her victims up to 24 hours. Which is why I brought specialized ear plugs Bobby, Joshua, and I have made to defend against it." Kira said.

"Specialized ear plugs?" Sam asked now curious.

"Yup. Remember a few months ago when you got hurt Sammy?" Kira asked.

"Yeah?" Sammy said.

"Well. After you recovered, I volunteered to stay behind if you recall. The hunt I did with Joushua involved this type of siren. Joshua got hit with the scream and was deaf for 24 hours. We still needed to gank this thing but in order to do so we came up with these ear plugs. They also double as a radio, so if we seperate we can still communicate." Kira explained.

"I remember that. And why is it when we're not around you and Bobby come up with the cool stuff?" Dean asked.

"Well for one, it's usually quiet so we can work." Kira smirked evilly.

Dean glared at her knowing he couldn't come up with a snazzy comeback that would eventually end up back in his face. Sam snickered and turned to watch the scenery go by as they drove into town. Once in town Sam navigated Dean through until they hit the Underground. They got out and grabbed the items they needed to gank the siren. The headed inside and began their search.

"Alright, this type of siren likes to hide deep within places. So you guys go high, I'll go low." Kira said.

"What?!" Sam exclaimed not liking the idea of splitting up.

"You heard. The caverns down there are too small for you guys to fit through. Plus we'll have our ear buds." Kira said.

"Okay. But at the first sign of danger you find us." Dean said sternly.

"Alright. First sign I'll book it and find you guys and we're out." She said.

"Good. Be safe." Sam said.

"Same goes." She said putting in her ear buds and turned the radio on, then turned and made her decent.

Sam and Dean put their ear buds in, turning on their radios and made their ascent. Dean took point and led Sam down the long corridor. Sam was taking in the beautiful structure of the once thriving Underground City. He couldn't believe a city like this had such a beautiful place.

'Be a shame if it didn't thrive again after we gank this thing. But then again it would make a beautiful relic.' Sam thought.

After a good twenty minutes they decided to radio their sibling to see how her search was going.

"Kira? You got me?" Dean asked.

_"Got ya loud and clear bro."_

"Have you found anything?" He asked.

_"Bodies. And a ton of them. I'd say there has to be at least a good two dozen. Most are male, but there's some female. All college students from Akron U."_

Dean sighed and Sam sucked in a breath and exhaled a sigh. That was more victims than they've had. The less the better. But this was maddening.

"Alright. Anything else? Any sign of the siren?" Sam asked.

_"No. But one of the victims had a journal with Latin texts. He was studying this thing according to his notes. He was trying to find a way to get rid of this thing, in the end it didn't pan out."_

"Great. Can you read the texts?" Dean asked. He wasn't as good with Latin as Sammy and Kira were.

_"Yeah, but it's just the typical exorcism incantations."_

"Alright. How far down are you?" Sam asked.

_"Pretty far. I'd go further but the ceiling in front of me is collapsed. So I'm going to head over to you guys."_

"Okay we'll wait right here." Dean said.

_"May not be a good idea. Just keep going and I'll catch up."_

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

_"Dudes I've studied the map of this thing and have it memorized. I'll know where to go."_

"Okay if you're positive." Dean said.

_"I is. Now go."_

"Going. Jeez bossy." Dean joked.

Kira laughed and cut the connection. She looked at the bodies sadly and muttered a prayer in Latin for them. She startled when a spirit touched her shoulder.

"Please. Take my journal. Take it and destroy the siren." He said.

"I will. But is it alright for me to take your journal? It seems as though you cherish it." She asked.

The spirit nodded. "Yes please. Take it."

"Thank you. I'll be back to lay you to rest." She said.

"You're welcome. And no need to worry about that. Most of us have made our peace and crossed over. Just promise me you'll banish this thing." He said.

"My brothers and I aren't hunters for nothin'" Kira said with a smile.

The boy smiled and vanished. Kira took the journal and booked it. As she made her ascent to find her siblings the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Trouble was about to find them! She put the journal in her bag and hit the running.

Sam and Dean carefully made their way deeper into the upper caverns. Dean stopped when he suddenly felt another presence. He motion for Sammy to follow close behind and to keep his guard up. Sam nodded and followed his big brother.

Sam stopped when he felt a familiar gentle touch on his shoulder. He turned to find his beloved Jess.

"Jess?" He asked softly.

"My Sammy. I've found you." She said.

Sam shook his head. This wasn't Jess! It was the siren! He took out his holy water and flung some on her. She screeched loudly. Sam thanked Bobby, Kira, and Josh for making these wonderful ear plugs. He gasped as she wrapped her long fingers around his neck and cutting off his air.

'Why is it that everything and everyone goes for my throat!?' He questioned.

He saw a loose piece of stone and threw at his brother to get his attention. His vision began to tunnel and black spots danced around.

Dean turned when he felt something hard hit his behind. He saw nothing but red when he saw the siren had her fingers around his brothers neck. He took out his salt container and threw some in her face. The whole place shook as she screeched even louder. Dean caught Sam as he stumbled when the siren released him.

Sam took in huge gulps of air to get oxygen into his deprived lungs. He gasped when he looked at the ceiling past the siren and then above him. The ceiling was going to collapse! Sam knocked Dean out the way as the ceiling came down.

The siren disappeared promising to back.

Kira booked it as fast as she could go when she felt the place vibrate. Her sibling radar was in overload and that was never good. She prayed they were safe. At least until she got there.

Dean opened his eyes and rubbed his head. It throbbed with a vengence. He looked around to clear his vision, once it was clear he didn't like what he saw.

"SAMMY!"

**SAMMY! What happened?! Why is Dean upset? Can Kira make it back to her brothers? Why am I asking you these questions?**

**Until next time! Same bat time, same bat channel!**


	2. Sometimes I wish-

**A/N: Goooooooood evening everybody! Sorry this took a while! School, life, and that fun jazzy shit snuck up on me. Lol. Thank you to those who added you make me happy! Anybody see last nights episode? If ya didn't I won't spoil it for ya, but I'm highly worried about Sammy. Poor guy. He always gets the short end of the stick. But hey, I like danger magnet Sammy. It's cute. X) Sam: Pancake. Can we get a move on? Me: Whoop! I'm rambling! Sorry guys! When we last saw our heroes and heroine, Sam and Dean became trapped after the ceiling caved in! AH! Now Kira's racing to find them! Can she find them and get help? Let's find out! Sam: I have a bad feeling about this. Me: You worry too much. Sit back and enjoy the ride! **

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are my own and I blame Loki!**

**Sometimes I wish-**

"SAMMY!" Dean made his way over to Sam who was buried under the collapsed ceiling. Dean raised a shaking hand and placed two fingers on Sammy's neck to feel for a pulse. He let out a half sob half chuckle when he found one. Weak. But there none the less.

"Sammy? Sam! Wake up Sammy! Come on!" Dean said trying to wake his baby brother. "Sammy please. You need to get up."

When Sammy failed to move Dean called his sister. Sam needed help and quick!

"Kira? Please tell me you can hear me." He pleaded.

_"Dean! Are you and Sammy okay?!"_

"I have a few bump and bruises. But Sammy. He's buried. The ceiling caved in and he's trapped." He said.

_"I'm coming! Just hold on!"_

"No! Go get help!" Dean said.

_"Dean-"_

"Kira just go! I'll keep him alive!" Dean said firmly.

_"Fine. Keep him alive! I'll be back!"_

"Be careful." Dean said.

_"Same goes."_

Dean disconnected and turned his attention back to his baby brother. He was deathly pale, blood ran down the side of head, his breathing was labored. To say the least Sam was in rough shape.

"Sammy. Please wake up. Come on little brother. Give me something Sammy please." Dean pleaded.

He needed Sam to wake up. He had been out far too long for his liking. A thousand thoughts went through his mind, but were interuppted when he heard a low moan.

"Sam? Sammy you awake?" Dean asked hopeful.

Sam was slowly coming back to awarness and felt pain. Major pain. He felt like he couldn't breath. Like he was dying. He heard his brother pleading him to wake up. When did he fall asleep? Was he okay? Why was he in pain? He let out a moan without knowing. He heard his brother calling for him. He opened his eyes and tried to lift his head but couldn't.

"Sammy look at me." Dean said.

"D Dean? Wha' happ'ned?" Sammy rasped.

"You stupidly pushed your brother out of the way and got buried." Dean whispered.

Sam managed a nod and started to close his eyes.

"Hey eyes open!" Dean said firmly.

Sammy tried to listen but his eyes felt like they had lead attached to them and found it hard. Plus he was really tired. While laying there under rubble he started to remember the good times he and Dean had when they were kids. It seems like things back then were a lot simpler.

'I wish I was little sometimes. Things back then seemed eaiser.' He thought before the darkness consumed him again.

"Sam? Sammy! Wake up! Come on!" Dean was panicking now! Sam had finally woken up now he lost consciousness again.

Dean was so busy focusing on Sammy he didn't notice a certain trickster in the room. And Sam was about to get his wish.

Kira now in her wolf skin was running like tomorrow. Sure she was fast and she knew Bobby was in the area and could help but getting to him and back in time were like, well she didn't want to think about it. A familiar scent caught her nose but she kept running.

"Would you slow down already! I feel like I'm going to die." The grey wolf said.

"Gabe I don't have time for you! I have to get help!" Kira exclaimed.

"If you'd listen to me I can tell you something important!" Gabe said.

The two large wolves stopped and Kira stared coldly at the trickster in front of her.

"Kira your brother's fine." Loki said.

"How would you know?" She growled lowly.

"Because I just saw him and granted his wish and healed all his injuries." Loki said.

Kira had a look of disbelief. She liked the trickster but sometimes well you know.

"Can I trust you this time?" Kira asked.

"Yes. Now back to them. Their waiting." Gabe nodded towards the way to the underground.

Kira scanned his face to look for lies and saw none. This time she could trust her favorite trickster. She took off back to the underground and decided to call Bobby later. She ran as hard and fast as she could to get to the underground and made it in record time. She saw her older brother cradling a child? She got closer and the child looked familiar. He looked like-

"Sammy?" Kira asked.

**Has Loki turned Sammy into a kid? Stay tuned!**

**Until next time! Cas: I found the liquor store. Sam: And? Cas: I drank it.**


	3. 20 reduced to 5

**A/N: Goooooooooood evening everybody! Thank you to those who commented, favorited, or added! Y'all make me smile! :) Anyways. I meant to have this up last night but I got caught up in something and lost track of time and my mind. So yeah. I sowwy. But I's here tonight and here's the next chapter! So guys, I'm about to get pretty busy from here on til June. So slow updates. I apologize. Anywho. When we last saw our heroes and heroine! A certain Demi-god has granted the youngest Winchesters wish! Let's go see how Kira and Dean react!**

**A/N 2: In the first chapter I made a mistake. It said that Dean is 26, he's actually 24. I'll go back and fix it. But yeah. Dean is 24, Kira (if she aged) she's 22, and Sam's 20. Apologies my Jedi of the Dark. I'll have that straight soon.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are Loki's fault.**

**20 reduced to 5**

Dean looked shocked as the demi-god reduce his twenty year old brother down to a five year old and any injuries he had vanished.

"His wish has been granted." Gabe said.

"Wish?" Dean asked.

"He wished he was little sometimes so I made him little. Five to be exact." He said.

"Turn him back!" Dean demanded.

"Sorry. No can do. Now you might want to get out of here before the ceiling caves in again." Loki said.

Dean scooped up his brother and followed the trickster out of the unground. When they got to the stairs leading to the entrance Gabe informed Dean he was going to go get his sister and bring her back and to sit tight.

Dean nodded and walked up the stairs with Sammy in his arms. Once outside he sat on the ground craddling Sam to his chest hoping he'd wake up soon. He looked up when he heard the sound of claws clicking against asphalt.

"Sammy?" He heard his sister ask.

"Yeah Kira. This is Sammy. Loki turned him into a five year old." Dean said.

"Is he hurt?" She asked looking for wound and smelling for blood.

"No. Loki healed him." Dean said.

Kira turned back into her human state and called the trickster back.

"You rang?" Gabe asked trying to be cute.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"What does it look like sweetheart?" Gabe asked. "I granted his wish. He wished to little and I made it so. Now you two have job. Re raise him til the New Year."

"The New Year?! That's six months away!" Dean exclaimed.

"Exactly. That'll give him time to be a kid again. And if I were you I would enjoy it, and don't deny that you loved it. You loved to care for him when he was smaller and didn't trust anyone else to do it. Not even daddy dearest." The demi god said.

The trickster had hit the nail on the head with that one. They loved taken care of their Sammy. Yeah. _Their_ _Sammy._ Even when he got older they still took care of him and didn't trust anyone else to do it. Not even their own dad. Dean and Kira had raised their Sammy since that fateful night all those years ago.

Kira watched as Dean tightened his hold on Sammy as if he would vanish. Kira looked back over at the crazed demi god and sighed.

"Alright. We'll do it. It's our job. It was then and is now. But what's the price for all this?" Kira asked.

"Free of charge. This time. Just have fun with it while you can." Gabe said as he vanished.

The older siblings sighed and looked at their baby brother. The two couldn't help but smile. Sammy was pretty small til he hit fourteen. Dean re adjusted his hold on Sam and stood up. He saw Kira's hand extended out to him. He gave her a confused look.

"We both know that your not going to let him out your sight for a while and you can't drive with him in your lap. So either put him in the back or you me drive." Kira said.

Dean huffed although he knew she was right. He wasn't planning on letting Sammy out of his sights for a while. Hell he wasn't about to let him out his sights until the New Year. He dug out his keys and gave them to Kira.

"You drive. But none of that music you listen to." He said.

"You forget. Driver picks the music, shot gun shuts his cakehole." Kira chuckled at his face and climbed in the driver seat.

Dean slid into the back and laid Sammy in his lap and carded a hand through his mop of hair.

"Really need a hair cut kiddo." He whispered.

Dean smiled when Sam reacted to his voice and snuggled closer, like he use to when he was younger.

"Shit." He cursed when he thought of something.

"What?" Kira asked from the front.

"What if Sammy has a vision while he's like this? They already cause him grief as an adult, but what'll happen now he's smaller?" Dean asked.

"We'll have to cross that bridge when we come to it. There isn't much we can do at the moment." Kira said. She too was wondering what'd happen if Sam had a vision while re gressed.

Kira drove for a few hours and found a motel off the highway and pulled in. They needed some rest after the long day they had. Kira got a room and unloaded while Dean made sure Sammy was settled in for the night. They were surprised to see boxes with clothes and stuff for a five year old waiting for them. Once settled in Dean and Kira settled on the couch for a few minutes.

"Should we call Bobby?" Kira asked remembering he was in the area.

"Nah. We'll wait until tomorrow. For now let's get some sleep." Dean said.

Kira nodded she was pretty tired. She grabbed a marker and began drawing the protection sigils while Dean salted the door and windows. Once that task was done the two settled in bed. Dean bunked with Sam and Kira took the other bed.

The next morning the two were awakened by someone pounding on the door. Kira propped herself up on her arms as she was lying on her stomach, Dean groaned and rolled over.

"You idjits open up!" A familiar voice shouted.

"Balls." Dean and Kira said in unison.

**XD! A little funny ending for y'all. Wonder how Bobby will react to five year old Sammy? And how Sammy will take it himself. **

**Until Next Time! Me: *jamming on my guitar* Cas: I don't understand? How do you that? Me: *rolls eyes and explains how a guitar works* Cas: I still don't understand. Me: *facepalm***


	4. Three months is all you get

**A/N: Goooooooooooood evening everyone! Okay y'all. So after getting somethings straightened out the other author has pointed out I'm in no way stealing anything. The idea, date, it's been used over and over by others. The idea is nothing new. Also the other's fic is Criminal Minds while mine is Supernatural. So with these in mind, I'm not stealing or copying in any way. Next time let's not try to jump the gun and get our facts straight first. Anyways! Without further ado let's get started! When we last left our heroes and heroine! Sammy's five! WHAT?! Now what?! Let's find out!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes (and blonde moments) are my own**

**Three months is all you get**

"Ya idjits open up!" Bobby grumbled from outside.

"Coming! Jeez. Keep your shorts on." Dean mumbled.

Dean dressed quickly as Kira took her shower. Before opening the door he glanced at his much smaller baby brother and sighed. He opened the door and let the gruff old hunter in the room.

"So. Ya mind telling me why yer brother is now five?" Bobby asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"How'd you-" Dean started but was cut off.

"Loki." Bobby simply stated.

"Figures." Dean said.

"Y'all wouldn't be talkin 'bout little old me now?" The trickster asked.

"Oh it's you again." Kira said stepping out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"Now, now. I've come because I've changed my mind." Gabe said.

"Oh. Gonna change Sammy back now right?" Dean asked.

"Nope. Instead little Sammy boy will have three, yes three months to fullfil his wish before I take his soul. But if he's willing to stay little for the rest of his life I'll leave his soul alone." Gabe smirked.

Kira narrowed her eyes. This wasn't the demi god she knew. Once he made a deal it was set in stone. He rarely changed his mind. Why was now any different?

"No. I don't want to be little forever." Sammy voiced from the bed having finally woken up.

"Sam-" Dean began.

"No Dean. I don't want to be little forever. I accept the three months." Sam said.

"Excellent." Gabe smiled crookedly.

Gabe touched Sam's forehead and Sam let a pained scream. Bobby and Kira had to hold Dean back before he rushed over and got him and Sammy hurt. Once the contract was done Sam passed out and Gabe disappeared.

"Sammy!" Dean exclaimed as he rushed over to his little brother. "Sam?"  
Kira turned and called for Castiel. He appeared right in front of her.

"Cas how many times do we have to discuss personal space?" Kira asked.

"Apologies. What did you call me for?" Castiel asked.

"Sammy. Gabe turned him little. Gave us til the New Year to fullfil his wish but he came back this morning and said he had changed his mind and now Sammy only has three months before he comes and takes his soul." Dean explained while trying to wake Sammy.

Castiel walked over and gently touched Sam's forehead. He closed his eyes and tried to find anything of the new contract that screamed 'this is the work of Gabe'. But nothing popped up. The only thing he could find of his brother on Sam was the de aging.

"Sorry. Only the de aging was my brother's doing. The new contract was done by a demon." Cas said.

The three looked shocked. How could they let a demon get to the person most important to them. And how did he slip in anyway? Kira and Dean as they remember demon proofed the room before they went to bed last night.

"Is there anyway we break the contract?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know. I'll talk to Gabe about this, see what he can do." Cas said. "In the meantime you might not want to let him out of your sight."

"Don't worry. If Sammy thinks he's leaving my sight for a second he wrong." Dean growled lowly.

"We'll also research the demon and see if we can't track him down and get him to break the contract." Bobby said.

Castiel nodded. "If you need anything call me. I'll try to keep close."

"Thanks Cas." Kira said.

Castiel nodded again and disappeared. That left the three older hunters in silence until Dean decided to throw a fit. Before he could the wreck the room Kira managed to subdue him and calm him down.

"You have to settle down Dean. I know things just got more complicated but when has that ever stopped us?" Kira asked.

Dean huffed and then sighed. "Yeah. You're right. It's never stopped us before, why now? But we don't know shit about this demon."

"True. Which is why were heading back to my place. We'll research the demon there and it'll give you two the chance to 'fullfil' Sam's wish." Bobby said.

Kira and Dean agreed. They packed up their stuff, including the boxes that the real Loki left for Sam and got into the Impala and followed behind Bobby. This time Kira sat in the back with Sam knowing Dean was itching to drive his baby.

"How is he?" Dean asked.

"Exhausted. But he'll be okay. We both know how stubborn he is. This won't keep him down for long." Kira smiled.

"Yeah." Dean said re focusing on the road even though his mind was on his brother.

When they got as far to Illinois, it was time to stop for the night. They rented a room and Bobby ordered a roll away bed, they settled in for the night.

Dean bunked once again with his Sammy on the far bed and Kira took the other after losing the argument she and Bobby had about who'll sleep on the roll away. One by one they each fell to sleep unaware of the presence looking in on them.

**Uh oh! Wonder what's watching them?! **

**Until Next Time! My Grandpa: How far will you sink to continue doing the things you love the most? Me: Pretty far. Although I'd be willing to drown if that's what it takes.**


	5. Those evil cliffies!

**A/N: FINALLY! Lol! Finally getting this out! I've been so busy with life and other stories this one was the last thing on my to do list. XD! But to those who still follow this and love it, thank you for being so patient! Now that things are starting to settle down I can work on getting faster updates in. But thank you so much for being patient! It's greatly appreciated! Anyways! New Supernatural stories coming to Fanfiction near you! Go to my profile and see what's coming! Remember any ideas, suggestions, etc. toss them my way and you might see them! (My Criminal Minds readers are always tossing ideas my way and they do pop up!). Now without further ado! Let's get going! When we last saw our heroes and heroine they stopped for the night and a lone figure was watching them! Uh oh! Who is this figure? Let's go see!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are Dean's fault!**

**Those evil cliffies! **

Kira had woken up. She scanned the room for whatever it was and there in the corner she found it. A lone figure. She growled lowly and quietly so not to disturb her slumbering family. She changed into her wolf skin and slowly walked to the figure when he vanished. Kira blinked. She hurried to the door and checked the lines at the door then all the windows and found all of them were un disturbed, the Devil's Trap was fine, and the sigils were good. So how could it whatever it was got in?

"Kira?" A sleepy Dean called. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Bad dream, got paranoid." She fibbed. She didn't want to panic Dean and have him lose sleep so he could protect everyone.

"Oh. You okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah I'm okay. Go back to sleep we still have a ways to go tomorrow." She said climbing onto her bed and settling down.

"Yeah okay. Night." Dean yawned and layed back down.

"Night." She replied. She heard Dean softly snoring but she didn't want to sleep just yet. She wanted to see if this figure was going to come back, but she found the pull of sleep to be too great and gave in.

The next morning Sammy awoke to see Bobby had gone to get breakfast and Dean was gracing him with his singing talents. Sam rolled his eyes and chuckled at his brothers singing skills. He looked over to Kira's bed and saw she was still fast asleep in her wolf skin.

'Wonder why she changed?' Sammy wondered. He knew she didn't change and sleep like that unless there was trouble. He climbed out of bed and went over to his older sisters and patted her head gently.

Kira awoke to a gentle hand patting her head. She blinked her sleepy eyes and smiled when she saw Sammy. She got up and stretched and leapt off the bed.

"Are you okay Kira?" Sammy asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She said yawning. She then whined when she heard Dean. "Oh come on bro! He couldn't have waited til later to grace us with his talents?"

"Nope! Wanted to share with ya bright and early!" Dean said with a big grin on his face. "Okay Sammy, your turn. Bath only. No shower."

"But-" Sammy started.

"He's right Sammy. You're too little for that now. We wouldn't want you to get hurt. Baths for now squirt." Kira said.

"Fine." Sammy pouted and went to take his bath.

When the door closed Kira grabbed some clothes and hid underneath her covers of the bed, changed back to a human, and quickly got dressed. When she emerged she saw the stern look on her big brothers face. She sighed.

"So nightmare made you paranoid huh?" Dean asked knowing that was bullshit. Kira's nightmares didn't effect her at all.

"There was figure in the room. Whatever it was somehow got past the salt lines and got in. It didn't seem harmful. It was just watching us." She fessed up.

"I see. What do you think it was?" Dean asked.

"Dunno." Kira said.

By the time Sammy was finished with his bath Bobby returned with breakfast. As soon as they were done they packed up and headed out. On the way they stopped to stretch their legs. Sam and Kira raced a few times then Dean and Sam had a tickle war while Kira and Bobby talked.

They made it to Salvage Yard later that evening. Sammy was fast asleep in the back. While Bobby and Dean grabbed their stuff, Kira carried Sammy in and gently laid him on the couch.

"Alrighty you two. I'm going to get supper started." Kira said heading into the kitchen.

"I'll research that thing you saw last night." Dean said.

"Thing? What thing?" Bobby asked.

"I saw something last night. Dean don't worry about it. I didn't see it all that well." Kira said.

"Alright, well next time you see it-" Dean started.

"I know. I'll tell you. Now before the wolves in your stomach kill each other I'll go get supper started." Kira laughed when Deans stomach growled.

"Yeah go make me sammich!" Dean teased.

"You assbutt!" Kira called.

Dean laughed at Castiels attempt at insults. Speaking of which. Dean went outside so not to disturb the sleeping Sammy.

"Castiel!" Dean called. "Cas!"

Dean turned and almost ran into the angel.

"Cas! Personal space dude we talked about it." Dean said.

"Sorry Dean. What did you call me for?" Castiel asked.

"Did you ever find out about - you know?" Dean asked.

"Yes. We'll discuss it inside." Cas said walking into the old house.

When they walked in Sam was waking up. Dean and Cas both smiled at the sleepy five year old on the couch. His hair stuck out everywhere, he swayed a little, he was still half asleep. Dean went to him and picked him up. Dean's smile grew when Sammy laid his head down on his shoulder. Dean carded a hand through his hair remembering how tiny Sam was. He didn't hit his growth spurt until he was at least fourteen.

"Cas? Hey." Kira said emerging from the kitchen. "Hey sleepy head."

Sammy moaned sleepily and buried his face in Dean's shoulder. Sam was far from a morning person. Sure he got up early most mornings but according to him "morning people aren't natural". Kira agreed. Morning people were weird. She was no morning person herself.

"So Cas, anything?" Kira asked as Bobby walked in.

"I'll tell you after you all have consumed your evening meal." Castiel said.

"Alright. It's ready anyways." Kira said.

They sat down and ate, even Cas! They talked and BSed for awhile. After supper and dishes were washed and put away, they moved to the living room and sat down.

"Okay Cas. Get talking." Dean said.

"Sam-"

**Cliffy! Yes I'm evil! Muahahahaha! **

**Until Next Time! Dean: Why are your mistakes my fault!? Me: Cause your the oldest!**


	6. Another holds the contract

**A/N:** **Goooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the long delay! I was in St Louis, had tons of fun, got stuck in St. Louis, and now I'm home and ready to write! New Supernatural stories are on the way! Visit my profile to see what's coming to a Fanfiction near you! Alright guys let's get going! When we last saw our heroes and heroines Cas had some news about Sam and his new contract. Wonder what's up? Let's go see. **

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are my own but I blame Dean!**

**Another holds the contract**

"Sam, the demon that made the contract with you is known as Zalais. He can take the form of anything, though he is not a shapeshifter." Castiel said. "He also makes deals were he not only takes the soul of something but he kills them."

"So we're looking at a demon that can shapeshift but isn't a shapshifter?" Dean asked.

"Yes. Zalais used to be a shapeshifter, but he drank the blood of a demon and wound up becoming one. We have to find him before the three months are up and his soul is taken then killed." Cas said.

"So how do we find him?" Bobby asked.

"I do not know. He is hard to find. Gabriel could not even find him when he found the contract had changed." Cas said.

"Gabe is looking for him?" Kira asked.

"Yes. Gabriel is angry that his contract was stolen and changed. He is looking for this demon and probably will not stop." Castiel said.

"Tell me where Gabe is. I'll go help him." Kira said. "Since I'm a demon, I can help sniff him out."

"Kira-" Dean started but was cut off.

"Kira I think it would be best if you stayed here." Castiel said seriously after looking at Sam's expression when she said that. Sam wanted his sister here with him.

Kira picked on it and sighed. SHe wanted to go out there and find the son of a bitch but then again she had a more important job here. Helping Dean with their Sammy. She say the glint in Sam's eyes and knew she was wanted and needed here more.

"Alright. I'll stay. But if he needs my help in finding this bastard let me know or have him come to me." She said.

"I will. But at the moment no on knows where he is." The angel said.

"Son of a bitch can shapeshift he could be trying to blend in." Dean said.

"True. And when Gabriel bears a grudge, he really bears a grudge." Castiel said.

"So it seems. Thanks Cas." Sammy said with a yawn.

"I think it is someones bedtime." Castiel said.

"I think so." Dean chuckled. He scooped the little boy up and began to carry him upstairs. "Come on buddy, bedtime."

"Unnnnh" A very sleepy Sammy moaned.

Dean changed the tired little one and carried back downstairs to rock him. Castiel stood up and held out his arms.

"I wish to 'rock' him." Cas said.

Dean raised his eyebrows and looked over at Kira who nodded. He sighed and handed the sleepy boy over.

Castiel smiled when Sammy laid his down and his shoulder. The angel sat in the old rocker and began rocking. Soon the sleepy boy was fully asleep. The angel was smiling. It felt nice to care for a child. Dean, Kira, and Bobby were smiling too. They knew too well of the feeling of caring for the young hunter. It felt good. Pleasent. Filled a void in their hearts. Especially Dean and Kira. Their mother passed when they were young, their father threw himself into hunting leaving them with the task of raising the little boy in the angels arms. But they didn't mind it. They still don't. They loved their Sammy and so did Bobby and Castiel. They were glad for that.

Castiel rocked for a few more minutes and carried the sleeping boy upstairs and tucked him in. He carded a hand through the sleeping boys soft locks. He smiled when Sammy leaned into his touch.

Dean leaned up against the frame of his and Sammy room and smiled at the angel who was caring for his brother.

"Dean. I-uh-" Cas stammered.

"It's okay Cas. Sam has that effect on people and angels." Dean chuckled.

"Yes well. I have to be going. I'll keep close and in touch." He said.

"Alright. Be careful." Dean said.

Castiel nodded and disappeared. Dean turned his attention to his baby brother and carded his hand through his hair and smiled. He changed his clothes quickly and settled next to his brother. He heard his sister in the shower and Bobby downstairs. Letting their sounds soothe him he drifted off.

When all the lights went off in the house and the hunters were all asleep, the black figure that appeared in the hotel room appeared again. Just staring.

**I wonder who this figure is? And aw Cas! Taking care of little Sammy!**

**Until Next Time! *Plays my keyboard***


	7. Author Note

**Hey guys! Sorry this hasn't been updated in a while! I've been writing other Supernatural fics, I actually forgot about this one! But fret not! I have not abandoned it!**

**Repeat! NOT ABANDONED! Just on a vacation! **

**I'll get to it when I can! Until then, sit tight, and enjoy any new or old fics on my profile! See ya guys soon! Much love to ya!**


End file.
